


Thanks For The Memories

by LokiAndBaneGal



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiAndBaneGal/pseuds/LokiAndBaneGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had only kissed before and done some heavy petting, what they called ‘practice’. Tenth grade had been another dry year. No kissing, no girlfriends, no nothing. So they figured they should practice for when they finally got with a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

"Troy, this didn't have to mean anything...we just got worked up after practice, is all." Chad said, his curls damp against his forehead from sweat. He leaned over Troy to grab his underwear from the bedside table as he laid on his back and panted as he came down from his high.

Just a moment before, Chad's dick had been completely sheathed inside Troy's tight heat. They had only kissed before and done some heavy petting, what they called 'practice'. Tenth grade had been another dry year. No kissing, no girlfriends, no nothing.

So they figured they should practice for when they finally got with a girl. What's the worst that could happen, right?

Troy stopped Chad's arm as he reached over him and ran his thumb over Chad's bottom lip. "It doesn't have to mean anything to you, you weren't the one who had a dick up their ass." He licked at his bottom lip before he bit down hard.

Chad pulled his boxers from their spot, tangled around Troy's alarm clock. He leaned up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and slid his boxers on. "Troy, we can't do this kind of thing. We were just practicing! If you hadn't have grabbed me...there...I-I just--"

"Really enjoyed being inside me." Troy cut him off as he leaned up on his knees and moved up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chad's neck. "I won't tell anyone, I promise. You can see anyone else you want, just don't forget that I was the first one you were inside, I can still feel you inside me...thick and warm." He licked a stripe up Chad's neck and kissed and sucked at the spot that drove Chad wild when they practiced.

"Troy...damnit...don't...God..." Chad palmed himself and strained to keep his composure.

"That's right, Chad. Just go with it, I won't tell anyone that you enjoy this so much it hurts. God, Coach would kill me if he found out his son was...well, whatever we are."

"Nngh, yeah." was all Chad could muster.

"Lean back, Chad...I wanna try something." Troy said as he smiled to himself.

Chad chucked his boxers off again and leaned back across Troy's bed, he already expected he didn't need them. And he was right.

Troy reached down to palm Chad's stiffening dick and marveled at how easy he could get Chad hot. He licked the head of his dick and tasted a salty yet bitter fluid. He tried to remember the taste, something to think about when he couldn't see his best friend. Sort of like sense memory.

He put as much of it as he could in his mouth, he knew it was all about the heat and the tongue and sucking. He'd judge by the moans coming from Chad if he was doing it right. Thank god Mom and Coach weren't home because Chad was filling the room with 'oh god yeah' and 'mmm mmhm' and some other choice words he'd never admit to.

At some point, Chad doesn't want to be the one getting all the attention and he positions Troy's hips over his face and licked at the still swollen opening. He hears Troy moan over his dick and knows he did right.

When he added a finger in and then another, he began to feel a familiar tightening in his stomach and shoots his seed into Troy's throat and when he hit that spot inside of him one last time he isn't surprised when Troy shoots across his chest.

Troy rolled off him and palmed his aching dick that's still leaking. He looked at his clock as it read 4:04p.m. His father would be home soon, his mother would follow behind him. He needed to shower and get dressed, they would smell the sex on him and Chad.

"Chad, get up. My parents will be home soon. We gotta get a shower and get dressed again." He said as he pulled the blankets back on his bed to make it look untouched.

_

They got in the shower together, they kissed and held each other close. Troy's hands played in Chad's curls as Chad's hand ghosted over Troy's ass.

They come together once more before they tired themselves out and get dressed and go lounge in the living room and stare aimlessly at the latest reality show about blondes in rich cities who dated boys who were blonde and also lived in rich cities. Useless of course.

"Hey boys. Don't you ever do anything besides watch TV?" Coach Bolton asked as he walked into the house.

If Daddy only knew, Troy thought to himself as he turned to smile at Chad. He smiles back and bites his lip and drives Troy wild.

_

Not four months later, Troy met the pretty new girl. Her name is Gabriella and she's the sweetest girl he's ever met. And she seemed to take a liking to him too.

What he had with Chad was amazing but they were meant to be best frends...not lovers. And up to this point, Troy had been focused on Chad being inside him. But now he wondered about what it would be like to use his own dick on someone.

Chad wasn't the type he could grind into. But Gabriella was different. She smelled so sweet, like mangoes and daisies. He'd even longed to taste her wet warmth between her legs.

Yeah, this was different and he'd gotten so used to Chad sneaking into his room at night and making up excuses about why he'd spend so much time with Chad over the summer. But he wanted to be the Troy Bolton that everyone thought he was.

Plus, Chad had taken a liking to Taylor. What guy wouldn't? She was pretty and smart and so nice. So why not be the sweet All-American boy that his father applauded him for being. The perks were nice either way.

_

"So you really like her, huh?" Chad asked as he tossed free throws in the gym at school with Troy.

"Yeah, I really do. She's...amazing, man." Troy said as he smiled widely.

"Okay," Chad dribbled the ball once and tossed it to Troy, "but you won't forget I was the one who popped your cherry, right?" He laughed.

"Smooth move, Danforth. How could I forget when you remind me nonstop?"

"Well, Bolton, I'm just trying to show you that I still got it. Even though you don't need what I got anymore."

"Don't try that puppy eyes thing on me, Chad. I told you we're not like, broken up or anything. We're just calmed down, just best friends and not...friends with benefits anymore."

"Yeah, okay."

He felt himself already regretting the words. "Look, come over tonight. We can 'practice'. I wanna take Gabriella out this weekend and I need a refresh on some things. Plus, I miss you."

"Such a girl, Bolton. But sure, I'll come over. I gotta head out right now though. Taylor wants me to help her study for Chem. Hopefully, I get to third base this time. Catch ya later, man." He said over his shoulder as he all but ran out of the gym.

"Later..." Troy could feel a tinge of jealousy that he was more interested in Taylor than him but this is what he wanted, right? Normalcy. He'd just have to deal with it.


End file.
